Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair, and more particularly to an electric wheelchair with quick-release drive wheels.
Related Prior Art
With the development of the society, livelihood protection and life quality of the disabled and elderly have attracted attention from all walks of life. The disabled and the elderly usually use wheelchairs as means of transport to improve their daily mobility, and wheelchairs are gradually changing over from manual wheelchairs to electric wheelchairs. Currently, there are various types of electric wheelchairs with different functions. However, there are still certain disadvantages in actual practice: the existing electric wheelchairs are designed as integral constructions, cannot be detached, large and heavy, and inconvenient to carry, especially when the user needs to see a doctor or to travel by a sedan. The drive wheels normally have a large diameter, which makes the size of wheelchairs too large to put into the trunk of a sedan.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.